wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Elite Guard (RtCW)
The Elite Guards (German: Elitewachen) are special SS squads consisting entirely of women. Trained by Helga von Bulow, the Elite Guards are fanatically loyal to Bulow and are rumoured to be a part of a witches' coven. The Elite Guards are first encountered in level The Defiled Church, and in final parts of the game. They also make an appearance in console-exclusive Cursed Sands campaign. These women are ruthless and efficient killers. Organization It is unclear what, if any ranks exist within the Elite Guard squad. They are regularly seen giving orders to regular soldiers so their overall status appears equal to that of officers or NCOs. Initially they take orders directly from Helga. After her death, they are under the command of Marianna Blavatsky and it is unclear who commands after her. Strategy *They are very rarely taken by surprise and are highly nimble on their feet, despite the fact that they wear high heels. On "Can I Play, Daddy?"and "Don't Hurt Me!" Difficulty, they can take away 10 hitpoints with every shot (due to their Sten), so taking cover is strongly advised. One good thing is, while you may not be able to easily sneak up on them, they have almost no chance of sneaking up on you, due to their high heels making a very distinctive clack-clack-clack noise when they move. *For the sniper variant of the Elite Guards, try to look for muzzle flash from their rifle, or look for the moving silhouette. Counter them with Snooper rifle, FG 42 or Scoped Mauser. *Elite Guards have around twice as much health as regular enemy soldiers, but are still not particularly durable and can be brought down with several bullets from your own Sten, or a single headshot. They often roll sideways to evade gunfire, but it is still relatively easy to target them as they roll on the ground. If you have Sten and know to use cover wisely, you will be fine. If you cannot handle the overheating issues with Sten, try to counter them with MP 40 or your other powerful weaponry. Snooper rifle and Flamethrower are very effective against them. Equipment The Elite Guards are primarily armed with Sten Submachine Guns or suppressed Lugers. They can sometimes carry MP40s. If you encounter the sniper variant of the Elite Guard, they will be armed with Mauser rifles; despite it having no scope, they still can hit you at very long distances with amazing accuracy even before you see them, plus with the fog that is blurring your vision, it just makes spotting them much more difficult. Appearance Elite Guards wear a tight, black leather uniform and high-heeled boots. In Chateau Schufstaffel and areas behind it, they will wear two piece leather uniforms that leave their midriffs exposed. Some of them also wear a black beret on their heads along with black shades. In Castle Wolfenstein, Elite Guards are seen already visibly battered and wounded due to their hard-pressed fight to maintain control of the castle as the undead threaten to overrun it. In Cursed Sands they are dressed in desert camo instead of a black leather. Also, in Cursed Sands their head models differ in each console port. Quotes *''"Halt!"'' *''"You are dead, American!"'' *''"It's the American!"'' *''"Take cover!"'' *''"Get ready!"'' *''"Die!"'' *"Achtung!" Trivia *Interestingly, the standard issue of the Elite Guard is the British Sten. These Sten submachine guns were likely captured British units or Gerät Potsdams, nearly identical German knock-offs of the real weapon purposefully made to resemble Stens for clandestine purposes. *Oddly, despite being SS, the Reichsadler insignias on their uniforms are of the Luftwaffe design. See Also *Elite Guard (RPG) *Elite Guard (2009) *Helga von Bulow *Frau Engel Gallery RTCW - Elite Guard - Type 1.PNG|Elite Guard - Type 1. RTCW - Elite Guard - Type 2.PNG|Elite Guard - Type 2 with Supressed Luger. RTCW - Elite Guard - Type 2 with Grenade.PNG|Elite Guard - Type 2 with Grenade. RTCW - Elite Guard - Type 2 (Wounded).PNG|Elite Guard - Type 2 (Wounded). RTCW - Elite Guard - Type 3.PNG|Elite Guard - Type 3. RTCW - Elite Guard - Type 3 with Mauser.PNG|Elite Guard - Type 3 with Mauser. RTCW - Elite Guard - Type 3 (Wounded).PNG|Elite Guard - Type 3 (Wounded). RTCW - Elite Guard - Type 4.PNG|Elite Guard - Type 4. RTCW - Elite Guard - Type 4 without a Beret and Shades.PNG|Elite Guard Type 4 without a Beret and Shades. RTCW - Elite Guard - Type 4 with MP40.PNG|Elite Guard - Type 4 with MP40. RTCW - Elite Guard - Type 4 and Black Guard.PNG|Elite Guard - Type 4 and Black Guard. RTCW - Elite Guard - Type 4 chanting.PNG|Elite Guard - Type 4 chanting. RTCW - Elite Guard - Type 4 in Unhallowed Ground.PNG|Elite Guard - Type 4 in Unhallowed Ground. RTCW - Elite Guard - Type 5.PNG|Elite Guard - Type 5. RTCW - Elite Guard - Type 5 with Mauser.PNG|Elite Guard - Type 5 with Mauser. RTCW - Elite Guard - Type 5 on a tree.PNG|Elite Guard - Type 5 on a tree. RTCW - Elite Guard - Type 5 (Wounded).PNG|Elite Guard - Type 5 (Wounded). RTCW - Elite Guards in The Defiled Church.PNG|Elite Guards in The Defiled Church. RTCW - Elite Guards in Chateau Schufstaffel.PNG|Elite Guards in Chateau Schufstaffel. RTCW - Elite Guards in Chateau Schufstaffel (1).PNG|Elite Guards in Chateau Schufstaffel. RTCW - Elite Guards in Unhallowed Ground.PNG|Elite Guards in Unhallowed Ground. RTCW - Elite Guards with MG 42 and Suppressed Luger.PNG|Elite Guards with MG 42 and Suppressed Luger in Unhallowed Ground. RTCW - Elite Guards in Unhallowed Ground (1).PNG|Elite Guards in Unhallowed Ground. RTCW - Wounded Elite Guards in Castle Wolfenstein.PNG|Wounded Elite Guards in Castle Wolfenstein. RTCW - Wounded Elite Guards in Castle Wolfenstein (1).PNG|Wounded Elite Guards in Castle Wolfenstein. Elite Guard.png Elite Guard 2.jpg Black Guard MP 40.png|Elite Guard - Type 4 and Black Guard. ---- pl:Elitarna Straż ru:Элитные стражи Category:Return to Castle Wolfenstein enemies Category:Nazi Soldier Category:Schutzstaffel (SS) Category:Females Category:Enemies Category:Axis Category:Elite Guard